


Zinnia

by quartetNight (harukkum)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/quartetNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of Quartet Night’s concerts, an incident occurred, injuring one of it’s performers and discontinuing the show. Since then, the quartet’s prankster had been trapped in a sleep for a good five months, until just a few days ago on a certain android’s birthday….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [http://twitpic.com/dy45ll ] comic posted by 蓮子 [ http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=6973978 ] on their Twitter/Twitpic [ https://twitter.com/renko525 / http://twitpic.com/photos/renko525 ].

The ticking of the click filled the room as a soft wind chime’s bell mingled with it. The door creaked open, a visitor enters the room with a bouquet of flowers for the room’s patient. The plaque just outside the door held the name plate — “寿嶺二 Reiji Kotobuki”. The android stood alone in the room, watching his idle friend sleep soundly in his bed. The soft tapping of his boots interrupted the sound of the wind chime as he approached the flower vase parallel to the patient’s bed. He picked up the flowers from his last visit and replaced them with the ones in his hands before. A small rustle of bedsheets could be heard behind him. The tealet glanced over his shoulder. The brunet rose slowly from his bed, the bandages that were secured and binded around his temples became more visible.

Blinking a few times, Reiji’s sleepy gaze focused on Ai, who stood just before the foot of the bed. Smiling softly, he rubbed his eye gently as he stared at the other.

“Ah… Good morning… Mikaze-kun…”

The android bit his lip, turning back to the vase. He nodded and kept his head low.

“…Good morning.”

He finished up tending to the flowers, but didn’t look back to his old friend. Instead, he stepped aside to the window, avoiding the other’s gaze meeting his own.

“…Mikaze-kun… Why are you always so silent when you come visit me?”

Well that question struck him. Maybe… Maybe it was because of how since that time, Reiji had been “sleeping” the entire time. The tealet had been present every day by his side. Despite that though, he made little to no conversation. A few “I hope you’ll wake up soon” and “I miss you” over the course of five months… Certainly it felt like an eternity to the android.

When the brunet finally woke up on his birthday just a few days ago, it felt as though the god he never believed in heard his desperate prayers. The tealet practically lunged himself on his friend, tears running down his face as he gently squeezed the other in his hug. However, a surprise came out of Reiji’s lips that the robot didn’t think he’d never want to hear.

“ _Umm… Excuse me but… who **are** you?_ ”

The earth shattering words practically took him by his circuits.

Since then, he wasn’t very sure on what to think than do. He’d been so quiet since then… It felt like their first meeting all over again. Ai bit his tongue, choosing his words carefully.

“…There is no reason, I suppose.”

“Tell me about yourself then, Mikaze-kun. You visiting me every day… I must’ve been someone really important to you.”

Lowering his head just a bit, Ai bit his lip this time. He looked like Reiji. He sounded like Reiji. _But he wasn’t Reiji at all._ He swallowed thickly before nodding his head.

“..Mm. You were someone close to me.”

‘ _Were_ ’? The word echoed through the patient’s mind as he blinked at the other. Raising himself up a little from the bed, the android immediately took notice and held Reiji back into his original position. The tealet’s eyebrows were furrowed; his eyes stared into innocent chocolate orbs, terrified. It was as though they were saying, “ _I can’t lose you!_ ” In that moment, Reiji’s lips parted, whispering softly.

“… _A- **Ai** …?_”

His voice… Ai’s eyes began to water at that familiar tone. The way he said his name. It had been all too familiar. The voice he missed most.

But it was all over with the next words that left the brunet’s lips.

“M-Mikaze-kun—? A-Are you alright? You look like you’re about to cry…”

Hope had sparked within the android for a moment before fading away like a firework.

Lowering his head again, he lowered his head and nodded.

“…M-Mm,” he choked.

Feeling as though it were too much of a touchy issue to ask why, Reiji held himself back, taking his gaze elsewhere. He glanced at the flower vase just in front of him, taking notice of the flowers held in them.

“…Mikaze-kun, aren’t those Zinnias?”

‘ _What?_ ’ The android turned, looking at the flowers before looking down again and nodding.

“Do you know what they mean?”

Ai sighed softly and nodded again, looking at the flowers once again.

“…They mean ‘ _absent friend_ ’.”


End file.
